familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130430163053
Jaki słodziutki Sei-chan na avku <3 *wiesza mu się tak na łbie, że aż zwaliła koronkę* Bycie pechowcem ma tylko jedną zaletę - można składać na pecha ;3 Ciekawe, jak to jest być szczęściarzem... JA-SIĘ-NIGDY-NIE-ZAKŁADAM, chyba, że wiem coś na milion procent i po wygranej coś dostanę ;3 Ale w 2 lipa się gra, w 4 moża pokozaczyć z parę godzin nawet XDDD *master zbijania przed bezpieczną strefą* Przypomniało mi się, jak buraczyłam Kagamiego wychodząc na środek po nagrody z plastyka - znaczy burak w mym wykonaniu jest taki, że wtedy mam kolor normalnego człeka X3 Czy to taki okropny nawyk? Ja tam nawet do lepszych koleżanek/kolegów *true friendów nigdy nie posiadałam* mówię po nazwisku lub zdrobnieniu. Nie będę przez plebs szła do pudła, ale inaczej to bym go... *katana w łapie* O_O To jakaś plaga, mi się ze 2 tygodnie temu nie chciały otworzyć... Logika szkolnych WCetów jest doprawdy rozbrajająca - po cóż postawić jedną ściankę gipsową w kabinie od okna, aby ludzie z boiska nie widzieli gołych tyłków? Przecież jak nikt tam nie będzie chodzić, to zaoszczędzi się na środkach czystości -__- Dziewczyna z klasy mówi: Ale była mokra deska >,< A ja: WTF?! Ty siadasz na szkolnym kiblu? Ona: Ty nie? O_O *NIGDY NIE USIADŁAM NA PUBLICZNYM SEDESIE I NIE ZAMIERZAM D<* To na tej wycieczce było zorganizowane coś w deseń zawodów. I jedna konkurencja to było *zastanawia się, jak najkrócej opisać* takie długie drewniane narty na 7(?) osób, że trza złapać synchrona i prześcignąć przeciwną drużynę. Oczywiście mi się nie chciało, ale SK mi nawalił, bo organizatorzy i wychowawczyni mnie namierzyli x_x A trzymać się trzeba było jeden drugiego. Chciałam być na tyle, lecz...Mi wypadło, że musiałby mnie trzymać ten nieszczęsny osobnik, na któregoż nastawiałam puapki w piórniku z cyrkli, rzuciłam raz krzesłem i kilka razy butami, że o innych akcjach nie wspomnę *btw. on był tak często widziany z kanapką, jak Mukkun ze słodyczami O,O* On cipa tak stoi, a facio zachęca: Oj chłopie, taka ładna dziewczyna, nie wstydzisz się chyba, he, he *ja: WTF?!* A on blady cały: A-a-a-...Ale ja się jej boję! T^T - rozdzierającym głosem *organizatorzy plus wycha WTF?! klasa wiedziała o co chodzi* A ja *depcze go po stopie*: No weź, nawet tak nie żartuj~~ Co ty ze mnie robisz, mogłeś powiedzieć, że nie chcesz być z tyłu, chętnie się zamienię <3 *cichszym tonem na sycząco* Po-po-wro-cie-szy-kuj-się-na-ka-rę *epic dark aura i mord w oczach* To mi przypomniało... pozwól, że się cofnę do tej scenki, gdzie wisząca na łbie Akashiego Maduś mówi o ukaraniu drużyny w razie broń Boże przegranej. Ciąg dalszy: M: Sei-chan, jak nawalą, pozwolisz mi osobiście ich ukarać? Mogę? <3 A: Nie pozwalam. W tym wypadku prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie byliby w stanie poprawnie zagrać, a nie o to chodzi. M: Kono Bakashi! :< Chcesz, żebym znowu przerzuciła się na żłótego modela? A: *RAGE ON* YOU-ARE-MINE... Przerobię go na DAT poduszki *wyciąga nożyce* Btw. Wczoraj babcia dała nam makowca na święta. Ale ja go już chciałam zjeść *p* Zjadłam z 1/4, idę sobie dokroić jeszcze, a mama mi go zabiera >.< I mówi: NIE. Nie zjesz całego. Ja: Tylko kawałeczek, no żałujesz mi... Mam: Nie, ciastem się trzeba delektować, nie najadać bla, bla... A ja: ŚWIETNIE i zamiast grzecznie umyć nóż, którym miałam zamiar sobie dokroić, to rzuciłam nim przez całą kuchnię do rzeczonego zlewu *trafiłam nawet* Muszę sobie chyba zrobić testy DNA z Akashim, żeby broń Boże nie fangirlować do brata i nie czynić małżeńskiego incestu - to by było prawie jak DP *emo corner* Ugoda między takimi dwoma osobowościami... Jak Pan i Pani Smith? Żona gangstera? XD Jedno jest pewne, dzieci z tego związku skończyłyby w zakładzie karnym przed pójściem do przedszkola lub jako szefostwo mafii międzynarodowej *siła genów* XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ale chociaż nie trzeba się martwić, że się gdzieś na DP natkniesz... I hope so -,- *znów litania, czyli Najnowszy Testament*